


Your Sweet Lips On Mine

by YamiSnuffles



Series: Too Much of a Good Thing [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Both Angels, Alternate Universe - Crowley Didn't Fall (Good Omens), Crowley Didn't Fall, Crowley Was Not Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Smut, Scene: Rome 41 AD (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSnuffles/pseuds/YamiSnuffles
Summary: “Can I?” he asked over that star bright, heady feeling.Aziraphale’s reply came deep and husky, nearly a moan. “Please.”-Crowley and Aziraphale share their first kiss under the Roman stars. Follow up to the comic version.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Too Much of a Good Thing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527806
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	Your Sweet Lips On Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off right where the An Angel's Questions comic leaves off. It's not any really new material but I didn't want to leave their first kiss to a comic. Meant to be pure fluff. Got a tad angsty and a little bit horny lol. Mostly fluff though!

Crowley still remembered how to shape stars between his hands. Sometimes he dreamed of doing it again, here on Earth, form one in his palms and let it grow. If they wouldn’t let him back up to the stars, he would bring the stars down where they could touch him, burn him, turn him to star stuff himself. Because as much as he was a creator, he was a destroyer. The stars had been made to die. All of Her creation had but especially here on this little blue planet where her youngest children lived and died in flashes of time. He’d started that, too, the dying. He’d already ensured the humans would come and go before they really had a chance to live. Perhaps it would be kinder to speed it all up a little more, end it before Her planned ending for them was due. It wouldn’t be great, it wouldn’t be ineffable, it would just be an end and sometimes he thought that would be better.

But then he would wake up, shake himself from that reverie, and he would remember that as long as there was life, there was a chance. He might have been as much a destroyer as a creator but not everyone was that way. He’d stood astride the Babylonians and watched with joy as they learned to map the heavens. He’d found joy and camaraderie in Socrates and his endless questions. He’d seen painters and sculptors and artisans spring up in civilizations across the globe and create and create and create with what limited tools they had. What limited life. They deserved every second of what they had.

And then there was Aziraphale. Crowley had known for millennia now that Aziraphale was a light for him when things got too dark. He’d deprived himself of that for the past eight years because he hadn’t felt worthy of that comfort. It wasn’t until now that he finally realized why those last years had felt so bitterly cold. So empty.

Love. Aziraphale loved him. He’d felt it on him like a warm, familiar blanket for so long that when he’d been without it, he’d been more lost than he had as a snake, deprived of limbs. How had he never so much as imagined that such love was meant for him?

Crowley was suddenly aware of every bit of his corporation. He was smiling so wide his face hurt. His skin was tingling, aching to touch, to hold. His heart was pounding. He wasn’t sure how he could even talk with the way that it seemed to have jumped into his throat but he had to know that this was really okay.

He reached out a hand to cup the soft curve of Aziraphale’s jaw. The touch grounded him, assured him this was real. That this was really happening. “Can I?” he asked over that star bright, heady feeling.

“ _ Please _ .”

Aziraphale’s reply came deep and husky, nearly a moan. It sent another shiver dancing across Crowley’s skin and propelled him forward. He had just enough time to wonder if anticipation was enough to kill him before his lips were on Aziraphale’s.

How could it feel so blessedly wonderful to press one set of lips to another? Sometimes Crowley wasn’t sure if he remembered what it was like to be in Heaven but he was nearly positive it had never been anywhere near this wonderful. Aziraphale’s lips were warm, wet, and inviting. And soft. So soft. Crowley might have lost himself in them if he hadn’t been so acutely aware of everything else that was happening.

It wasn’t his own body that he was aware of then as much as he was every bit of Aziraphale’s. Strong arms holding their bodies flush together and each point of contact in between. Through the fabric of the Principality’s toga, there was the soft swell of a stomach and plush thighs and the telltale iron of muscle under it all. Firm palms pressed into Crowley’s back, one moving down and the other up. When fingers found the base of one of his wings, Crowley broke the kiss with a sharp intake of breath.

“Oh,” they both said at once.

“Your-”

“Yeah, and your-”

They laughed together, still tangled in each other’s arms. They’d apparently each manifested their wings at some point and halos glowed delicately above their heads. Crowley chuckled and buried his burning face in Aziraphale’s neck.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled into skin that was satin soft, honey sweet, and infinitely distracting.

“Whatever for? You’re not the only one.” A beat and then, “Do you think that will happen every time.”

Crowley snorted and drew back just enough to look Aziraphale in the eyes. “I certainly hope not. Would make things a little difficult when the humans are about.”

“Yes, yes, I suppose it would.”

“Guess the only thing we can do is keep testing.”

With the light from the halos, Crowley was able to see the very charming shade of pink that colored Aziraphale’s cheeks at that. “Further… experimentation would seem prudent. Although-”

“Yes?”

“Well, that would require putting our wings away and I rather enjoy seeing yours.”

“Really? I’ve been neglecting them. Though, they’re a fair sight better than yours.”

Crowley carefully straightened a couple coverts near the base of Aziraphale’s wings. When the other angel shivered, Crowley raised an eyebrow. The blush in Azriaphale’s cheeks deepened and spread back to his neck.

“Like that, do you?” Crowley asked with a lopsided smile.

“As you said, neglect. They haven’t been touched in some time. Perhaps you could help groom them later.”

“Later?”

Aziraphale hummed in affirmation. “I believe we have something else to get back to.”

He closed the distance between their lips again and Crowley was left wondering how he’d forgotten that this was all he wanted to do for the rest of eternity. Their first kiss had been soft, if clumsy. There was still clumsiness- lots of bumped noses and accidental knocking of teeth- but he couldn’t bring himself to care. There was plenty of time to learn and until then, he got to feel Aziraphale’s lips beneath his own and the humid mixture of their breath. His tongue was allowed entry into Aziraphale’s mouth. He wasn’t sure which of them followed with a moan, given the way their voices blended into one between them. Probably both. Didn’t really matter.

Crowley hadn’t returned to his serpentine form since he’d been released from it but he could still feel it there at times, just below the surface. He was fairly certain it had been written into the fabric of who he was as a reminder or perhaps a warning. He usually only considered this fact in darker moments. The moment was far from dark but he remembered it now, in a flash of inspiration. He trailed long, slow kisses from Aziraphale’s mouth, along his jaw, and down to his throat. Once there he let his tongue split, just at the end, so that he could lick along the edges of a fluttering pulse.

Aziraphale sucked in a sharp breath. “ _ Crowley _ .”

Crowley smiled against Aziraphale’s now slick skin and continued his ministrations until he felt Aziraphale going a tad wobbly in his arms. With every bit of restraint in him, he stopped and pulled back. It took a few moments for him to find his voice again with the taste of Aziraphale in his mouth. When he did, he said, “I forgot to tell you. It’s important and I meant to, I mean, I know you can feel it but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t say it. What I mean is…”

Crowley bit his lip and felt the sting of too long canines. He could just leave it as is. Aziraphale knew. Crowley knew he knew and it wasn’t like saying it aloud would change that. The thing was, he’d kept those words locked away for so long that he didn’t know what would happen if he finally let them out. Words had a power to them. As someone who’d seen creation spoken into existence, this was a truth that existed at his very core. An aching, terrified part of his heart still worried that disaster would follow if he put to words what he felt.

Aziraphale furrowed his brow. “What is it? You don’t look well, my dear.”

“M’fine. Better than, really. The best I’ve ever been.” Crowley blew a breath out between sharpened teeth. He’d need to watch himself if he didn’t want to go full snake, apparently, but that was a problem for another time. Right now, he owed Aziraphale three simple words. “I know that you already know and that’s great but I should still tell you- you deserve to hear-” Another breath. “I love you. Have done for a really long time now.”

The skin around Aziraphale’s eyes crinkled and the blue of them shimmered. “I love you, too. I have for, oh, I’m not even sure how long. I scarcely remember when I didn’t.”

Crowley tried to reply and was mortified when he only managed a strangled jumble of sounds. His throat was so tight. He wondered if maybe he’d had too much wine and passed out. This could have been a deliriously wonderful dream. He’d certainly had similar a few times throughout history. He needed to touch and remind himself that it was all real.

He swallowed hard to try to loosen the words caught in a lump in his throat. He wrapped a hand around the back of Aziraphale’s neck where the skin was covered in down soft hair. “Can I? Again?”

Aziraphale treated him with a fond smile. “You know, you don’t have to ask every time.”

“Yeah, I know. Just like hearing you say yes.”

Aziraphale’s smile widened and he let the tips of their noses brush. “Then yes. As many times as I can say it,  _ yes _ .”


End file.
